The invention relates to a device actuating for screw threaded bolts, having spanner flats at one end and being adapted at the other end for screwing into a receptor thread to form screw connections on flanges, covers, closures and the like, especially for pressure vessels, reactor vessels or the like.
Screw connections of the kind described hereinbefore are frequently constructed so that the end face closure surface or a flange of a vessel or the like is provided with tapped holes disposed on a pitch circle, the leading or bottom end of screw bolts, both ends of which are provided with screw threading, being screw mounted into the said tapped holes. The bolts extend through corresponding apertures in the flange of a lid which is mounted on the vessel. Securing nuts are screw mounted on the screw threading of the projecting parts of the bolts thus producing the desired connection between the parts. Instead of being screw mounted in tapped holes in one of the parts which are to be connected, the screw bolts can also be screw mounted into other receptor screw threads, for example in nut members or the like.
In the case of such and similar connections there is frequently a demand to facilitate the screw mounting operations when the bolts are screw mounted into their receptor threads or when they are unscrewed therefrom. This applies particularly in the case of connections with relatively large dimensions in which the screw bolts themselves represent heavy parts which are not readily handled. Furthermore, increased difficulties arise when the bolts are unscrewed from their receptor bores by virtue of the fact that the bolts cannot be readily rotated and large forces are therefore required for detachment. Finally, there are cases in which the use of human labour is to be minimized both in terms of its amount as well as in terms of its duration. This applies to connections on parts or vessels, for example, those in hazardous rooms, the closures of reactor vessels and the like.